The goal of this research is to develop a transducer for use in medical ultrasound diagnostic imaging which has superior bandwidth and sensitivity to transducers currently available. Results are to be achieved by developing a gradient impedance matching layer to be used on a 1-3 piezoelectric ceramic polymer composite. Phase I will consist of modeling the performance of the proposed transducer and construction of prototypes. Results will be used to demonstrate the potential for superior performance. Phase II will consist of verification of repeatable superior performance and development of a cost effective means of producing a gradient matching layer. This will lead directly to commercialization of the transducer.